Do you call my name?
by KcYami
Summary: Hiei's in a mental asylum and Kuwabara is his only visitor. But how on earth did he get there?
1. Kuwabara's first visit

I wrote this story a few years ago. I decided to rewrite it (2/11/10)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters

Enjoy.

* * *

"You have a visitor." A nurse said from just beyond his door. No answer was heard inside. The door creaked open slightly and a foot attached to a blue jump suit stepped inside. It only took a moments glance to tell who it was and it was clear that he was alone.

_Of all the people to visit. The idiot comes to see me._

The "Idiot" or Kuwabara stepped inside. He was alone and the door was closed behind him. Judging by the sour look on Hiei's face he could tell that the little demon was not thrilled to see him. "Psh, well look a you." He said. "You're a mess."

His comment didn't strike a positive cord with Hiei. "The hell did you come here for?" He growled. "To antagonize me?"

Kuwabara looked down at Hiei who was glaring back at him from the bed. "Actually, no." He replied.

"Then why are you here?" Hiei asked.

"Well, because you're here." Kuwabara replied, receiving a questioning look from Hiei. "Hey look, if one of my pals is in a dump like this then im not going to sit back and let them rot here all by them self." He took it upon himself to take a seat on the bed next to Hiei. He smiled at him, a wide smile that somehow brightened the dank, boring room.

Unfortunately it did little to lighten Hiei's mood.

Kuwabara's smile faded. He could understand Hiei's sour mood. In a way he never expected to brighten it. "Well here, I got this for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white envelope. "Its a card." He said, handing it to the fire demon.

Hiei removed the card from the envelope. It was colorful and read "We miss you." on the front of it. Although he knew what it was and what it said he seemed puzzled by it.

"It's a human thing. We give cards to our friends and family. Shows them we care." Kuwabara explained.

Hiei still didnt quite understand it. He opened the card. Inside were comments and signatures. Kurama, Boton, Koenma, Kuwabara of course, Yusuke, even Yukina. The longer Hiei stared at the card the more he began to drift off into his thoughts. The thing that broke him from his trance was the sound of Kuwabara getting to his feet. Hiei turned his head, watching the much taller, red-headed male stretch. He got the feeling that Kuwabara was going to be on his way out. And he was right.

"Well shorty, I got to go." Kuwabara said. A comment which Hiei did not appreciate. "I'll come back tomorrow. We'll eh.. pal around and stuff." He said and left.

The room became instantly silent. Hiei stared at the door even long after Kuwabara had left. He didnt like this silence. It was a cold, lonely quiet. Perhaps Kuwabara's visits would turn out to be a good thing after all.

* * *

End of chapter one :}


	2. Kind words

I wrote this story a few years ago. I decided to rewrite it (2/11/10)

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters

Enjoy, chapter 2

* * *

Time passes slowly in a place like this. Like prison there isnt anything to do but think, all the time. Even when you found yourself doing something.. you never stopped thinking. The worst is when you loose track of time entirely. You dont know when its day, night, morning or noon.

Hiei knew he could be expecting Kuwabara, but when? He wasnt sure. As mentioned, a place like this allows you a lot of time to think and the topic on Hiei's brain was Kuwabara. He thought a lot about his relationship with the carrot top. What he deduced was that Kuwabara's act of kindness yesterday was well out of character.

Hiei always made it clear how much he hated Kuwabara. He honestly believed that he was an idiot.. and useless ontop of it. Of course that image of his changed over time.. and yet somehow remained the same. They still made snide remarks to eachother and Hiei still treated Kuwabara in the same manner as he did when they first met.

_So why?_

He would Kuwabara bother to go out of his way for him? It was something that he just didnt understand. He felt under his pillow for the card. He layed on his back and held the card above him.

_Dear Hiei,_

_ Sorry to hear what happened. I hope you can come home soon and be with your friends._

_Love, Yukina_

_Hey buddy, hang in there._

_-Yusuke_

_I always knew you'd end up in a place like this. He he, just kidding!_

_ *heart* Boton *heart*_

_*heart*__*heart*__*heart*_

He almost laughed.

_Hiei,_

_ I hope to see you soon and I hope that you are doing well. Things here are strangely lonely without you. Hopefully Iwill be able to see you soon. Be good._

_Your friend, Kurama_

_Well it could be worse. It could be spirit world prison. Heh heh._

_~Koenma_

Yeah, guess he had a point.

_Well, you really did it this time shorty. Dont think we're ever going to let you live it down when you get out of there. Thats what friends are for!_

_-Kazuma_

... Baka.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter three.


	3. Hide and Seek

Hey, thanks for the reviews everyone. Just to make one thing clear, i couldnt fit it into the description and its a key part of the plot i may not be able to explain in the story but Hiei is inlove with Kurama. And Kurama doesnt want to visit Hiei because he so upset that he tried to kill himself he just wants to block Hiei out. I hope that clears up some stuff for you.

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu hakusho or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei opened his eyes. He wasn't really sure what happend the night before but he remembered falling asleep in Kuwabara's embrace. He yawned and looked beside him and Lord behold! There was Kazuma. "You Idiot!" Hiei whispered loudy shaking Kuwabara awake.

"mmeerruuhh?" He muttered half dazed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Your going to get us both in trouble!" Hiei stopped cut off by the sound of foot steps. "And here comes Satan himself now..."

"What?" Kuwabara asked and before he knew it Hiei bunched the blanket over him and shoved the pillow on him. "Just be quiet!"

The door nob jiggled and the door cracked open. A women stepped in. She seemed to be in her late 40's with red hair that was pulled into a bun. She didnt seem like a very happy women, she glanced around emotionlessly. "Morning Hiei" She said coldly.

"Morning...Clarise..." Hiei replied in the same unenthusiastic tone.

"Ready to take your Medicine?" She asked.

"Mer...no.." Hiei replied.

"Or will i have to get John to come in here with the needle again?"

"Pill it is" Hiei said almost nervously. He sat on the floor infront of Clarise, cross-legged with his mouth open. Clarise rolled her eyes and popped the pill into his mouth, handing him a cup of water. "And actually swallow it this time Hiei."

Hiei forced down the nasty pill. It had no coating so it just tasted aweful. "Uhg..yuck." He gacked, chucking down the water, but it did little to get rid of the taste. The nurse watched him for a moment then left the room. "Thats a good boy Hiei" She called from outside, Hiei frowned. When she was gone Hiei closed the door and Kuwabara came from under the covers.

"That was Satan?" He asked, smirking.

"Pretty damn close to it. And not the point. I can't hide you here, she's coming back to change the bed sheets at noon."

"No problem just sneak me out without no one noticing."

"Problem, this place has tighter security then a state prison."

Kuwabara sighed. He looked at his watch. "Okay its 11:00 right now that gives us exactly one hour." Kuwabara seemed excited as if this were a game. Hiei crossed his arms and huffed out a sigh. "I dont believe you..." he muttered. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Okay lets move quickly... stay low the coast is clear." Hiei instructed. Kuwabara nodded. He got on his knee's and crawled out the room staying against the wall. Hiei crawled out after him. 'I dont believe I'm doing this' He thought to himself.

Hiei looked back. "She's coming!" He whispered, pushing Kuwabara behind a wall. "Shit, she's coming down this way."

Kuwabara looked around. "Come on we'll hide in the bathroom!" Kuwabara shoved open the door and yanked Hiei inside.

"Yeah great." Hiei muttered.

Kuwabara waited for a few minutes. "Is she gone?" He asked.

"I dont know, she was talking to someone, I dont hear her anymore."

"Go check." Kuwabara replied.

Hiei glared at him. "In a minute just incase she's still there." He backed away from the door. "what time is it?"

"11:15. We still have plenty of time."

Hiei walked over to one of the sinks and climbed on it, staring intently at the door."

Kuwabara smiled. "You know this is kind of fun."

"Hn.."

"Hey Hiei..?"

"Yeah?"

"This might be a bad time but...why did you want to kill yourself..? I mean you had the whole gang to help you, you know we look out for you. Why try and take it on your own.."

"I better see if she left." Hiei replied. He lept off the sink and opened the door peering into the hallway. "All clear."

Kuwabara sighed. "lets go then" He was a bit upset that Hiei ignored his question, but it was a bad time to ask.

He and Hiei advanced swiftly down the hall. "Not again!" Hiei hissed, he heard Clarise humming.

"Quick the laundry cart!" Kuwabara said. He lifted Hiei and tossed him in covering him in laundry then hid behind the cart.

Clarise walked to the cart with a load of blankets and pillow covers, she dropped them in. Hiei muttered and complained from under the clothing, he moved and tipped the cart tumbling out. He landed on his back at Clarise's feet staring up at Her. Clarise cocked an eyebrow. She looked at Hiei, then at Kuwabara then at Hiei again. "Hiei... what are you doing..."

"Just uh...playing a little...game...of uh.." Hiei studdered.

"Hide and Seek" Kuwabara chimed in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep and there is chapter 3. Just to let you know Clarise is an OC she's just a nurse working at the asylm. She takes care of Hiei and Hiei thinks she is 'Satan'


	4. Help me if you can

Disclaimer- I dont own Yu Yu hakusho or any of its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hide and seek?" Hiei asked. "Well it was the best I could come up with, I didnt see you trying." Kuwabara frowned poking Hiei on the nose. They were back in the room now, Hiei had scrunched his nose then slapped Kuwabara's hand. "Your lucky she let it slide." He said. "I'm lucky? Your the one who lives with her...just about anyway." Kuwabara replied. "Besides she seems nice."

Hiei sighed. "Nice my ass." He plopped onto the bed and looked up at the celing. Kuwabara stood awkwardky for a moment. "So..this place must be worse then prison huh?" He said. "At least prison has cable and edible food." Hiei grumbled. He turned on his side and faced away from Kuwabara.

"Ya'know, ever since you left..we've all been growing apart." Kuwabara said, he sat next to Hiei and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know..our team 'n' stuff. Kurama hasnt been around...and Yusuke..the only time I see him is when he's going to Kieko's house. Who knows, in the end it might just be you and me and we'll have no one else."

"Is that why you hang around me?" Hiei asked. "Because your lonely."

Kuwabara shook his head. "Because I want to hold on to whats left of my friends. That card..I got it and found everyone on my own and had them sign it..they.."

"Really didnt have any part in it.." Hiei said finishing his sentance.

"Well...they did sign it, they just didnt think of it I guess."

"No...they didnt care enough to think of it. And its not a big deal, so they took a meesily second to write their name." Hiei sighed. He had noticed...Kuwabara and Yukina were the only two who actually wrote something other then their name.

"So what did you do with it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uher...crazy person ate it..." Hiei replied, remembering he had destroyed the card.

"Oh..well its alright. I understand the people here arnt exactly..sane...Oh! Eikichi!" Kuwabara said suddenly worried.

"Hm? what about it?"

"I forgot to feed my cat! Sorry Hiei I have to go. But i'll be back soon and eh maybe i'll bring you a sandwich or something." He said, grabbing his coat and running out of the room. Hiei sighed. Normally he'd be glad to finally have the idiot out of his sight...but now it was just kind of lonely without him.

Clarise had come into the room several minutes later to replace Hiei's bed sheets. "Nice guy isnt he?" She said but her voice was so monotone and cold you couldnt tell how she felt. "I guess.." Hiei muttered a little grumpy. He got off the bed and sat in the corner of the room, watching her pull off the old sheets and replace them with fresh ones. "I'll be back soon with lunch and your medication." Hiei groaned. "I dont want that nasty crap. Im not crazy!" He snapped, but she had simply left by then.

Hiei thought about that. 'not crazy' and began thinking...If he wasnt crazy he wouldnt be here. If he wasnt crazy..would he even have thought to kill himself in the first place. He layed down on the freshly made bed, not wanting to eat..or take his pill. Maybe if he fell asleep he wouldnt have to. He closed his eyes trying to do just that, or even pretend if he had to. Kuwabara was gone, and the room was silent now, it was driving him nuts because all his mind did was flash back, all the time and it never stopped never left him in peace. He cracked his head against the wall out of frustration and rolled onto his other side. But that still wasnt enough, he did it again, and again, until he had a headache and couldnt focus on anything but the pain.

In a way he hoped Kuwabara would be here when he woke up...but even better. He wished Kurama could be there when he woke up.."Kurama..help me if you can." He whispered slowly drifting to sleep.


	5. Nightmare

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei didnt wake up. He had a dream, a very long dream that frightened him and he couldnt get out of it.

In his dream Kurama had come to see him. He walked into the room and sat down on the chair, he was as beautiful as ever, and looked neat unlike Hiei who looked to be a wreck. He got up to wrap his arms around him but Kurama put a hand on his chest and kept him..away. "There's something I need to show you" he said softly which confused Hiei. "But I cant leave here, you know that" He replied bitterly. Kurama didnt answer. Instead he had turned tword the door and naturally Hiei followed.

He quickly followed outside. "Kura-!" he stopped and looked around. This..wasn't the asylm. He looked around it was like a forest, or something but it only had tree's, rose-bushes and a river. "I dont understand." he growled. "Where did you take me."

"My spot in heaven." He replied. "I dont understand..." Hiei said. Kurama shook his head. "What is heaven to you?" Hiei blushed, because he knew what he was going to say would sound corny...but Kurama usually liked that, he said it was cute. "Being with you." Kurama put a finger over his lips. "Then your going to Hell... Cause you'll never be forgiven for what you did."

Hiei looked at him but he couldn't answer. He was shocked by what Kurama said. He couldn't move, or speak or respond in anyway. Kurama stared back at him for a moment before he turned and began walking away.

"Kurama wait!" Hiei called. "Im sorry! Why won't you listen to me? Kurama! Im sorry!" Hiei yelled frantically, once he was able to get the words to come into his mind.

Kurama stopped a good distance away. "Stop calling my name. I wont answer." He made a shooing motion with his hand and it was as if a giant black door slammed itself in Hiei's face. His eyes shot open and he looked around. His room was empty, and cold now. He sat up and looked around, nothing. His lights were out, well all but one light, still it was pretty dark in the room. He layed back down and pulled the thin white sheet over his body and...tried..to go back to sleep, but that wasn't about to happen. So he layed there all night, there was no window so he couldnt tell when it was turning day out, so he waited and watched and listened for anyone, but he had a feeling it was going to be one hell of a long night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness. I should have another up soon!


	6. Just call my name

Disclaimer- I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the nightmare, Hiei stayed up the rest of the night. He tried to tell himself, it was just a bad dream and that he should go back to sleep. In a way he wanted to, but half of him wondered, what if it was a vision? And not a deam at all. Would Kurama act that way toword him? Especially at a time like this, when he really needed him, doesnt Kurama love him enough to over-look his mistake? He sighed, and turned onto his side, staring into the wall of the cold dark room, he wanted to hurt himself, and make the thought leave his mind, but his body wouldnt let him move and maybe that was a good thing.

Clarise walked in, she scanned emotionlessly around the room, seeing Hiei on the bed. "Are you awake?" She asked, her voice as cold and monotone as it always is. "So what if I am?" Hiei asked, in a sour tone. "You know why." She replied. "Its time to take your pill." She said, ready for Hiei to put up a fight, but he didnt.

He walked over to her and opened his mouth, she popped the pill into his mouth and he swallowed it with some water and went to lay back down. she watched him for a moment since that wasnt like him at all. "Hiei" She said. "What?" "No fight today?" "Where you expecting one?" He glanced at her for a moment. She meerly shrugged and turned. "I think your friend is back to see you. I'll let him in." "Isn't it too early for visiters?" Hiei asked, but he didnt get an answer. She left the room and not long after Kuwabara walked in, but he didnt look all too happy.

Hiei examined him for a moment. "Hn. Whats your problem?" He asked. Kuwabara shook his head. "Nothing." He replied, pulling out a paper bag. "I got you breakfast." Hiei perked up at the thought of eating something normal, and leaned forward. "what is it?" he asked. Kuwabara sat down on the bed, and took out a food item, covered with tin foil. "Bacon, egg, and cheese on a roll." He said, then pulled out a drink and set it aside.

Hiei took the roll and scarfed it down. "Thanks" He muttered with his cheeks stuffed, Kuwabara smiled faintly at him. "Good?" he asked. Hiei shrugged. "Its okay" He said, but really he felt like he was eating a steak dinner. Kuwabara looked down at his watch, every so often, while Hiei ate, and layed abck and did whatever. "Is there someplace you need to be?" Hiei asked, slightly annoyed. "If so, just leave"

"Hiei?" Kuwabara said. "What?" Hiei asked. Kuwabara got up off the bed, but Hiei sat there and watched him carefully, as the other put his hands on his shoulders. "There's something I have to tell you." Hiei heard this and started getting nervous. "Well out with it..." "Its about Kurama..." "Kurama? What happened to him! You tell me right now!" "Hiei! Kurama's dead!" Hiei stopped, he looked at Kuwabara in shock. "Dead? Dead from what!? How did he die?" "I dont know Hiei, but we think he may have been killed...so I wont be around for a while, I have to go with Yusuke and figure this thing out." "So your leaving me too?" He said, his eyes filling with tears..but they werent sad tears, they were angry tears, he clenched his fist and got up off the bed. "Is that what your telling me?"

Kuwabara looked away for a moment."Well...look Hiei, I dont really have much of a choice, you know that." Hiei looked down, his fist loosened, yeah he did know that. "Pft. Just go" He said, and turned to go and plop onto his bed, when he felt two arms wrap around him, they seemed to consume his body.

"If you ever need me. Just call my name." Kuwabara said softly.


	7. A chat with Clarise

Ha! Didnt take me a million months this time. I've found time to write my fanfics.

Disclaimer- I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarise stood outside Hiei's door. Kuwabara walked out and down the hall, out of the asylum and out of sight. She shook her head and walked inside to find Hiei laying with his head burried in his pillow. "I just have to change the sheets Hiei." "Im not moving." He said. "Hiei..." "Im not moving! Leave me alone you old hag!" He shouted.

Clarise didn't move, and her face never changed. She walked over to the bed and pulled up the sheets, knocking Hiei off. "Ow! Damnit women! What is your problem!" "I have no problem Hiei." She said, finished and walked out, only to return minutes later with a plate of food and the infamous pill. "I'm not taking it." He said.

"Fine." She said. "I said im not taking it!" Hiei shouted, but then realized what she had said. "Fine? You mean your not going to ram it down my throat...or get that huge guy with that pointy stick?" "Nope." She answered, Hiei watched her suspiciously. "Hiei, I know you arn't crazy. I dont even know why you are here. This place is for autistic people, but for people with your kind of mental or social disorder...it has to be on a special level where they need to be monitered." "So what your saying is i'm here for no reason." Hiei replied codly. "In a way." She said, sitting down on the bed, Hiei got up from off the floor and sat beside her.

"So, why am I here?" He asked softly. "I can't really say you had a choice. Im assuming one or more of your 'Friends' thought it would be best that you stayed here." "Yeah right. If that is the case it just goes to show they didnt want to deal with me." He sighed. "Or they just didn't give a damn, I would have inconvenienced them if they thought they needed to take care of me. Hn. Figures. In short, they just dont really care." He looked at his wrist, still bandaged from his failed attempt.

"Kuwabara does." Clarise said, she touched the bandage, feeling for the end and began to unravel it. "You know. Its times like these that shows who your real friends are. Don't long for someone, who doesnt long for you." She removed the entire bandage revealing a nasty looking but healing wound.

Hiei took a deep breath through his nose, gazing upon the gash. He let the breath out gently through his mouth. "I dont think it was ready to come off yet." He said. "I do. To remind you never to do it again." Clarise answered, she got up from off the bed. "Why? There wasn't anything for me to live for." Hiei said defensively.

"There's always something to die for."

And with that Clarise got up and left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Hiei in the dim empty room alone with his thoughts, that bothered him the rest of the night and early the next morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Dont stop calling my name

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and is keeping up.

Disclaimer- I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei took a long nap that afternoon, bored without Kuwabara he just drifted off to sleep. He had a dream, in his dream it was dark to a point where you couldnt see anything, and Hiei walking by himself into the vaccum. He looked around suspiciously, but there was nothing, he growled and continued forward until he heard a noise. "Hiei!" It called. It was very faint and far off.

"Who is that!" Hiei shouted. "Hiei!" The voice screamed again this time he could tell who it was. "Kuwabara?" Hiei muttered to himself confused. Why would Kuwabara be calling him? Infact, where was he. Hiei looked around frantically but still only saw the darkness, it was growing cold now and sending a sharp chill up his spine. "Hiei! help me!" Was the last thing "Kuwabara" said before the voice faded out and was no longer heard. Hiei's eyes widened. "help? Kuwabara where are you!?" He ran but stopped, in a way he realised he was only in a dream, Kuwabara didnt really need him. Slowly he opened his eyes to the concious world and looked around his room, he couldnt help feeling that...Kuwabara was in need.

He stood up and shook his head, thinking back to the last time he saw his friend, a voice echoed in his mind.

"If you need me, just call my name."

He mouthed the words subconciously and came to a realization. He never said that he would be there for him. What if that was Kuwabara calling his name and he did need him.

Clarise walked into the room, Hiei lept out of the bed and grabbed her shoulders. "I NEED to get out of here!" He said. "You know I cant..." She said. "You dont understand! Kuwabara NEEDS me. I cant explain it! I dont know how.." He looked at her pleedingly. "I never told him I would be there for him. The stupid moron! He came here every day, and for what? Before he left, he promised he would come back if I just called him name, the idiot. Im the idiot." Clarise sighed and shook her head. "Stop your rambling Hiei." She said and freed herself leaving the room, she closed the door and locked it behind her.

"You bitch!" Hiei shouted. He pulled and yanked on the door nob, punching and kicking at the door. He could easily break it down, and escape, but then what? He didnt even know. He threw hismelf on the ground out of frustration and layed there. He felt his eyes sting and his heart race, but no tears came from his eyes.

"Relax Hiei, it might do you some good." Clarise said, she opened the door back up and walked inside closing it behind her. " She had a sword in her hand, but was it? It was! Hiei's katana. "Where did you get that!" Hiei snapped. "lets just say it came with the Hiei fun pack." She said handing him the weapon and his old clothes. (Up until then he had been wearing a sort of hospital gown.) "Your really going to let me out?" Hiei asked her, pulling the gown over his head, Clarise kept her back to him until he was done. "Its one less person to take care of." She said, Hiei frowned.

She lead Hiei tword a back exit where there were no camera's or security, she took out a key and opened the glass door. "Well there you are Hiei, nobody would even notice you were gone." She said, expressionless. Hiei threw his katana over his back and nodded. He was about to head out the door but stopped and looked back at Clarise for a moment. In a way he would miss her...in a way. Clarise put a hand on his shoulder. "Hurry now. Your friend needs you." Hiei nodded and placed his hand over hers. "I can't thank you enough." He said respectfully, he took a few steps and stopped again. "Clarise, If you ever need me..Just call my name." And with that he wizzed off with inhuman speed. Clarise stood by the door for another few seconds then returned to her duties almost with a heavy heart.

Hiei ran through the tree's jumping from branch to branch looking like just a blurr. He stood on the top branch of the tallest tree in the small patch of woods and looked intently ahead of him. "I'll find you Kuwabara. Damnit, just don't stop calling my name."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter should be up soon!


	9. Alone I Break

Thankyou everyone who is still reading! I seem to have run myself out of idea's where I dont even know whats happening next anymore :( So unfortunently the wait may be longer then it should be. Also "Alone I break" is the title of a song I really like. it just seemed to fit :)

Disclaimer- I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters

Songs: Falling away from me- Korn.

Alone I Break- Korn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei woke late the next morning. His first thought immediately was Kuwabara. To get to the Maikai he would have to find a portal in the human world. If he only had a sort of clue where it could be, where Kuwabara could be. He wished that Kuwabara's voice would enter his mind and tell him everything he needed to do, and whatever it was he would do it.

Hiei started to feel cold inside, like ice, colder then ice. He remembered how he used to hate Kuwabara, his annoying voice, his stupid face and now he was running all over Japan looking for a way to be by his side. His mind wandered to the worst, what if he didnt find Kuwabara intime? He looked at his wrists. Then what would he have..to die for?

Kuwabara was all he had left.

As the day went on with no hints or leads Hiei thought back, to the song he was listening to..while cutting up his wrist. He felt that everything in the world was against him, and now. he was feeling the same way again.

_Hey, I'm feeling tired_

_My time is gone today_

_You flirt with suicide_

_Sometimes that's OK_

_Do what others say_

_I'm here standing hollow_

_Falling away from me, falling away from me_

Hiei looked up at the sky it was darkening already. He tried to shake any negative thoughts from his mind, but nothing worked, everything was negative. Dim stars began to show themselves in the sky, and he was hopelessly lost.

_Day, is here fading_

_That's when I'm insane_

_I flirt with suicide_

_Sometimes kill the pain_

_I can't always say_

_'It's gonna be better tomorrow'_

_Falling away from me, falling away from me._

He didnt run anymore. Now he just walked through a silent forest out in the middle of nowhere, dragging himself along down a narrow man-made path that told him he had to be heading somewhere, he whispered the words to the song.

_"Beating me down, beating me, beating me down,_

_Down, into the ground, screaming so sound,_

_Beating me, beating me, down, down_

_Into the ground"_

He walked himself out of the woods to a cliff, that over looked the city he had left, no portal to be found. It was dark now so the city was filled with bright lights that looked almost unreal but beautiful, and as Hiei thought about the beautiful sight before him he realized...he would rather be sitting in his dim depressing hopital room, with no windows, no freshair, in Kuwabara's arms then be where he is right now.

"You said you would be here for me Kuwabara." He said, talking to noone, or to someone, he didnt even know. Maybe he was talking to himself, or maybe he was talking to Kuwabara. "I Give up damnit!" He yelled out. "Okay? So come save me! Kuwabara! Im calling you! You said you would come if I called your name..." He felt his eyes stinging like he wanted to cry but wouldn't let himself. He sat on the grass, on the cliff, and looked out into the wide open space infront of him. "I wont give up, We need eachother..." He said before whispering another quiet song.

_"Shut me off_

_I am ready,_

_Heart stops_

_I stand alone_

_Can't be on my own"_

_"Now I see the times they change_

_leaving doesn't seems so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_where to leave my hurt behind_

_All this shit I seem to take_

_all alone I seem to break..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Hold on I'll save you

Wow, I havnt added anything in a while. Yeah i've been real busy since wrestling season was coming to a close, longer practice, tournaments and the last of the matches. Now thats over I dont know what to do with myself. Its just a short chapter since there is much to do before I have free time again and I hope you enjoy and not kill me from the shortness :3

Disclaimer- i dont own YYH or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei fell asleep where he was, watching over the beautiful city lights, it didnt quite reach morning yet but Hiei had been knocked out for a couple of hours. Though if he were concious he could probably hear something heading his way. Boton gripped her ore, flying swiftly through the trees. Boton moved passed a tree to the cliff, near the area Hiei had settled himself for the night and looked around spotting him in the tree she just spead by. "Hiei!" She called, sounding happy to see him. Hiei opened an eye, then opened the other quickly suprised to see her, he had a look of shock on his face but didnt say anything.

"Hiei! Koenma sent me to come get you. We have a situation and Kuwabara is very very sick!" She explained grabbing Hiei and pulling him onto the ore with her, shooting off. "What do you mean sick?" He asked. "Well, you'll see when we get there, we arn't even sure whats wrong with him and nothing is helping" Hiei was silent after her explanation and waited until they arrived in the spirit world, he was lead by Boton to Koenma's office which Hiei found as a waste of time. "Where is Kuwabara!" He demanded.

"Calm down, Hiei" Koenma said. He turned in his chair and lept onto the desk. "We suspect that he was infected by a demon flower, near the area he was investigating. Luckily Yusuke was able to carry him away from area without being infected himself." "So there's a cure for this thing?" Hiei growled. "Most definately! The only way to do it is to get the actual venom from the plant, so we can mix it into the antidote that is." Hiei frowned at this. He nodded and left Koenma's office, Boton took him to a special room where they were keeping the ill Kuwabara.

He was pale, almost ghost white, which looked almost scarey. He was breathing only through his mouth most likely because his nose was clogged, but his breathing was deep, slow and raspy sounding, all generally not good signs. They put him shirtless into the bed and only covered about half his body so you could see his bare chest, on one side he looked like he had a bite but there was no wound. The veins in his body around the area were a dark forest green and as it spead out it got paler and yellower until it was just his normal skin color, but it was spreading. Hiei had a look of horror on his face seeing Kuwabara in such condition and he wondered, could he have possibly been too late? Even if Kuwabara was still alive at this point, how long will it take him to find this cure Koenma needs to get. He sighed out of frustration and anger at himself, leaning against the side of the bed. He turled his fingers in locks of the carrot top's hair now looking sadly upon him like he could feel his pain.

"Im here now" He said softly. Kuwabara didnt react. After a few minutes he felt his heart sink not having recieved a reaction from his fallen friend. He knelt down by the side of the bed and rested his head on his arms, falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. I can't reach you

I havn't updated this story in well... God knows how long xD Im so lazy... shame on me. But eh thanks to the...inspiring comments left by Forbiddensoul562 I actually wrote chapter 11! So... special thanks x3 and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By myself?" Hiei asked. "The Detective isn't completely useless." "Yes I know..but Kuwabara has less time then we imagioned. The toxins are spreading through his body even faster then we thought. There isn't much time for him. Yusuke would only slow you down." Koenma explained.

Hiei knew he couldn't argue with that logic. Then again he prefered not hearing how little time Kuwabara really had. Yusuke stepped inside, putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Kuwabara's a tough one. He's not about to give up." He reassured him.

"Im sure you know where to go Hiei." Koenma said. Hiei didn't say anything to either of them. He turned, pushing passed Yusuke as he made his way out the door. He stopped infront of Kuwabara's room. He stood there for about 20 seconds lost in thought before he snapped himself back into reality, reminding himself that every minute counts.

Boton escorted Hiei to a certain location before leaving him on his own and he took off, stopping occasionally, to look around and make sure he was on the right path. He couldn't have been too far. Demon flowers grew in bunches and it didn't take long for Yusuke and Kuwabara to find themselves right in the middle of a field of them.

Several hours later he was sure he was close. He walked slowly into a clearing, dead tree leaves crunched under his feet. The area here was quiet. Very..quiet. He growled, looking around. If this had been it he would surely be attacked by dozens of demon flowers..so..where the hell were they? He took another step. Crunch. And another. Crunch. He clutched a glass container in his hand.

Slowly from the darker parts of the forest. The demon flowers indeed knew he was there. But they've grown smart, and waited for an opportune moment to strike. They waited another step before all at once. Three to four of the beasts jumped out at him. Hiei whipped his head to the side, seeing what looked like the jaws of a funky colored, oversized venus fly-trap. He dodged it with ease as well as the other's that had lunged for him. He landed just as more and more came after him. It wasn't long before about ten of them were snapping at his ankles. There wasn't any way for him to keep still long enough to kill one or all of them... for that matter. He landed on the ground for just two seconds, long enough for a thin vine to wrap around his leg, preventing him from evading. He fall backwards onto his butt as the jaws of the flower dived for him. Even if he had pulled his leg free there would not have been enough time to escape. He felt a cold chill run through his body and he shut his eyes tight. After a few seconds..he felt nothing. Infact everything around him had gone quiet.

He opened his eyes, the demon plant stood before him. Its monsterous jaws opened wide, but it seemed to be frozen in that spot. He crawled back away from it, getting to his feet. He turned, and looked around. All of them were frozen. Before he could even ask himself what was happening he felt a calming breeze against his back. It seemed familliar to him, and it left the scent of...roses? He turned quickly. "Kurama?" He asked.

And there he was. Kurama stood before him. A constant wind gently blew his hair to the side. He held a rose to his nose and smiled, a petal blew off, gliding across Hiei's face. Hiei reached his hand out, noticing Kurama's figure was transparent, it made him unsure that he was even there. But he had to be. "Kurama..." He said again. But Kurama pointed to the flower and his figure slowly disapeared. Hiei felt his heart sink as he turned back, watching the venom drip from the creature's jaws. He popped the lid from the container and let the venom fill it. He capped it and took a step back. He took a closer look, noticing a piece of fabric inside its mouth. There was no doubt in his mind that was a piece of Kuwabara's shirt.

"So your the bastard..." He hissed, slowly drawing his Katana. Suddenly it was able to move again. Its giant teeth sunk into Hiei's skin, but at the same time the blade of Hiei's Katana pierced it's stem, forcing it to let go and retreat back into the woods. Hiei scrambled to regain his balance and he ran as quickly as he could out of the area. He stopped a safe distance away, ripping his shirt a little too look at the damage. It got him right under the ribs. He was already beginning to feel faint. But he couldn't pass out here. He looked down at the container. He had to get this back to Koenma...

He ran but not near as fast as he could and within minutes he was only walking. His vision blurred, but he kept moving. He felt his feet being dragged from under him and everything began spinning. He fell to the ground and blacked out.

It lasted only minutes but the next thing he knew Hiei found himself walking through darkness. The same darkness as the dream he had where Kuwabara was calling for him. Only this time he saw him. "Hiei..." Kuwabara said weakly. He was laying on the ground, looking up at him. Hiei rushed to his side and knelt down by him. He lifted him up carefully. "Kuwabara, I got it. Your going to be fine." He said. "I don't..know about that." Kuwabara said, smiling weakly. "You gotta stay awake first." Hiei was taken back by that. He wasn't aware he was unconcious. Kuwabara closed his eyes and Hiei felt his body go limp in his arms. "Kuwabara?" Hiei said, shaking him lightly. "Kuwabara...Kazuma open your damn eyes! KAZUMA!"

"Kazuma! Kazuma !" Hiei's eyes shot open. He lifted his upper body with his arms, he couldnt get up. His body was shaking all over. There was no way he could keep going. He put one arm out infront of him and dragged his body forward, only to collasp again, slowly everything around him was engulfed in black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
